(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive chain repair tools and more particularly to tools which facilitate the removal and replacement of links of a sprocket chain or the like. Such sprocket chains are formed of a plurality of releasable connected links and have been utilized in a wide variety of mechanical applications including farm machinery. Links of such chains include a generally rectangular open framework having a pintle or male connecting part extending along one end thereof and a sleeve or female connecting part extending along the opposite edge. The pintle of one link is slid transversely to the longitudinal axis of the chain into the sleeve of the adjacent chain link through a slot in the sleeve approximately the same width as the thickness of the chain link. When the chain is then put in use, the hinge connection remains together and is difficult to separate. When it becomes necessary to replace one or more links because of damage, a tool such as disclosed herein can be quickly and easily applied to the chain, properly supported and the links removed in a combination driving and wedging action.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior tools as known in the art are best represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,369 wherein a vice engages the upper and lower surfaces of the chain when the same is in a vertical plane and requires the use of a chisel-like tool and hammer to effect separation and/or replacement of a link. A typical pin removing tool may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,286.
The present invention provides a tool which may be used to remove the selected links of a sprocket chain as well as remove the pins from a pin assembled chain.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,369, downward force is necessary to separate the selective links of the sprocket chain.
In the present invention, downward driving force moves the selected link against a tapered surface which effects a rapid separation of the link from the adjacent link and facilitates quick and easy removal. Another portion of applicant's tool provides location indicators to permit a pin assembled link chain to be positioned with respect to a plurality of openings with which the pins will register so as to facilitate the rapid and easy removal of the pins from the chain and the separation thereof.